Computer devices generally include a hard drive and/or other types of drive devices for storing computer programs, data and a variety of other human- and/or machine-readable information. However, such drive devices are sensitive to shocks and vibrations, especially during operation of the drive device. Thus, with many computer devices having mobile capabilities (e.g., notebook or laptop computers), such shocks and/or vibrations are increasingly likely to occur, thereby potentially causing damage to the drive device and/or significant data loss.